I'll Come Whenever You Call
by swhitney101
Summary: What happens when Amy goes to get medicine from the store and something happens that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic and I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

"John please stop crying." I begged. "I don't know what you're crying for I changed you, fed you gave, you a bath you, don't feel like playing, and you don't feel like sleeping! What do you want from me?"I asked as I was lying on my bed with my little miracle as I call him.

That's right he was a miracle no matter how much I complain I love my baby more than anything in the world and I'm ashamed of how I tried to get rid of him when I was pregnant. But in my defense I was scared, felt alone and too young. I mean damn I was only 15 when I had John. Barely even 15 when Ricky and I made him by accident. He was an accident, but never a mistake no matter what Ben and my parents say John was not a mistake.

I rolled over to kiss his head and say I love you to him even though he was wailing his head off and noticed that he had a fever. I shot upright. _I'm such a horrible mother how could I not think of him being sick! OMG I have to call Ricky he'll hopefully know what to do. Wait let me ask mom. Then call Ricky. _

"MOM!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs with John in my arms.

"What Amy, I was about to walk out the door to have dinner with David. It's our one month anniversary." She said while smiling like a teenager that I was supposed to be. _It's like we switched places._ I thought bitterly. I quickly shook the thought out. I was happy with my life, wasn't I? I mean I would like to make things better in the me and Ricky department, but I'm content. Yeah content.

"Without telling me?" I asked. Kind of hurt that she thought I wasn't worth the time to help before she left like she promised when I was pregnant I mean I was standing with a wailing 8 month old in my arms. He's been crying for the past 20 minutes non-stop, did she not stop to ask if something was wrong.

"Well you looked kind of busy Amy." She said as if it was obvious. I just blew it off I was not in the mood to get in an argument.

"Ok whatever; John has a temperature do you know what I should do?" I asked silently pleading for her to stay and help me. As much as I wanted to call Ricky and have him save me I didn't want to call and have Adrian answer the phone like last time that was awkward. And she got all pissed because I was out of formula and didn't have my license at the time. He was hungry and I was alone so I called Ricky.

"Call Ricky, then call his Pediatrician. I'm not Johns mother you need to look after him." She said in a huff as she ran out the door without even a glance back. _BITCH!_ I thought.

"Ok then John it's just you and me." I said while rocking him he stopped crying and was now just fussy and looked uncomfortable. "Let's call Daddy and see if he'll stop ….hav… Playing with Adrian." Whew I almost talked to my 8 month old about his dad having sex with his girlfriend? Sex buddy? I don't know. I opened my phone and dialed his number from memory. _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ Five times it rang then went to voice mail. I hung up and tried again, it rang four times then a husky voice answered.

"Hello, this is Ricky's phone he can't come to it right now because he's having amazing sex me so go away whoever you are." Adrian said in a surly tone.

"Well I'm sorry could you please tell Ricky that the mother of his child called and said that when he's done could he please come and help me take care of his sick son, whenever it's convenient." I said back sarcastically. Slightly jealous because even though I loved Ben, Ricky would always hold a special place in my heart. Plus I was horny from left over pregnancy hormones and didn't want to have sex with Ben when I was still I love with my son's father.

"OMG AMY!" she yelled shocked.

"WHAT" yelled Ricky in the background "ADRIAN how many times have I told you don't answer my phone!"

"Ricky I'm sorry you were in the bathroom and I thought it might be jack or something." She retorted apologetically.

That's right, I thought, you should look at the caller id I mean that's what it's there for.

"That's why they made caller ID for Adrian. Don't answer my phone again. What does Amy need?" he asked sounding angry. I was secretly laughing because me and Ricky were thinking the same thing.

Silence comes from the other end all I hear is Adrian's breathing.

"Whatever Adrian, give me the damn phone!" Ricky yells seriously pissed off. I just can't understand how someone who was supposed to be having some amazing sex wasn't happier. I remember when we did it he was happy afterwards. _Probably because he didn't know he got you pregnant._ She thought to herself.

"Ames?" I hear come out of the phone.

By this time I'm angry, frustrated, and scared all at the same time. So every time something gets me upset I do what I've done since I got pregnant. I cry.

"Amy, what's wrong I can hear you crying!" he sounds worried now.

"Finally, I'm glad I can get you on the phone, if you're done having sex I wanted you to come and help me with our son because I'm worried and he's running a temperature. I asked my mom but she's left to go out with David and said that I had to learn what to do with my son and to call the pediatrician. But I can't get him to stop crying so I can call. And…. I need you. Please come help me."

"Oh, sweetheart I'm on my way sit tight for like five minutes." He promised.

"Okay Ricky, see you soon. You hear that John Daddy's coming home to see you." She said before she realized her mistake. "I mean our home not yours..but his..and mine..well yours to I guess I mean you spend the night a lot but…oh whatever bye." She heard him chuckle on the other end and hang up.

"Well daddy's coming and you're going to be okay my little miracle." She said looking at a sniffling John.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think leave me a Review. -Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

This is only the beginning of the story. Its starting kind of slow but it will get better. I'm just setting up the storyline right now. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Ricky POV

I hung up the phone and smiled just like my Amy to get flustered and hang up. _No not my Amy_. I thought _She belongs to Ben I said. _But another part says, _she had your kid a part of her will always be yours._ I shook my head from that train of thought I think about that more often than is healthy.

I turned back to Adrian and said," If you EVER do anything like that again I swear I'll…. I don't know but I will not ever talk to you again. And how could you answer a phone like that what's wrong with a simple hello nowadays? Huh?" I said angry again. That's like the hundredth time she's answered my phone without my permission. The second time with Amy and the last time did not turn out well. Me and Adrian got into a fight because I hopped right up in the middle of sex to go out for Amy, but Amy was happy and that was all that mattered to me. _What a pussy I sound like and not even for my own girlfriend._

As I was getting dressed she just sat on the bed and decided to whine "But Ricky one more time before you go. Knowing her she's probably overreacting anyway I mean she'd call you to kill a big in her bathroom if you would." She said trying to lure me back into bed and insulting the mother of my child was not the way to do it. No right now she was seriously pissing him off.

"Adrian get up, get dressed, and get the fuck out of my apartment. I have to leave in like 3 minutes and I'm not having you here while I'm not." I said trying to stay calm and failing miserably. I walked to the closet and got out my duffle.

"What's that for?" she asked "Do I have to leave I could wait until you got back in a few hours and we can get back to business." She asked trying to sound seductive.

I just looked at her like she was crazy, because I was seriously thinking of getting her checked out. " Because if he's sick, which Ames is pretty sure he is, she's not going to want me to leave and I'm not going to want to so I'll probably stay for a few days." I said throwing some of my shirts in the bag. Running in the bathroom for my shampoo and toothbrush I yelled" Now get your ass in gear!" the laughed when I looked at the shampoo remembering when I has to use Amy's apricot shampoo and John kept calling me Mama.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she put her boots on.

"Nothing, just remembering the last time I stayed at Amy's." I smiled.

She gave me a look that I just shrugged off because I know she wanted elaboration and I didn't want to give it. I waited impatiently by the door as I waited for her to gather her purse and stuff.

"Can you give me a ride?" she asked as I jogged down the stairs. I looked at her and thought _last time I fell for that I didn't leave her place for 3 hours._

"No I'm not going to fall for that, plus you drove." I stated. Then saw the anger and jealousy flow through her eyes.

"You always choose your 'Ames' over me. And what is up with that your pet names like 'sweetheart' or 'kitten'. No one calls her those except you not even Ben. No I specifically remember them getting into a fight when he called her Ames. So what gives?" she asked hotly. I strided forward to my car which was parked 3 spaces down from hers.

"Your jealousy is unbecoming and if you must know I called her Ames at band camp and I called her kitten and sweetheart when she in labor with John. I don't know they just stuck with me." I said giving her a smirk and hopping in my car.

As I thought back on it I had always had pet names for Amy even when they were at band camp she was just special. I always called her sweetheart when he was exasperated or she was upset and I was trying to keep her calm. It irritated Ben to no end but every time he would say something, depending on what mood she's in, she'll either snap at him or just say "don't worry about it, it's just for John." Even though Amy and he both know she's lying. It secretly pleases me that Amy wouldn't let anyone else call her a pet name, just another damn connection. She was with Ben and she wanted to be. I just have to accept that.

He then remembered when sweetheart had started, the day she was giving birth to their little miracle.

*Flashback*

"RICKY!! Get you Drummer Ass in here!"

I was sitting in the waiting room next to Ben and across from Ashley. Amy was 4 doors down and you could hear every cry of pain. When she yelled out my name I was so guilty, I made her go through this pain. I seduced her because I thought she was pretty, I eventually ran away because I was scared. I could have loved Amy. I think on some level I already do and always will.

"Well that's your cue papa." Ashley snickered."Good Luck"

Ben looked positively livid. I know he was upset because he couldn't be in the room. I thought it was creepy personally, I mean jeez it's not even his kid. I got up and everyone in the waiting room watched me walk to the double doors. I took a deep breath and walked through.

The sight was so sad. My Ames, face contorted in pain, sweat dripping, but smiling. Her mom was sitting at her bedside in a chair reading Go Green magazine.

"I'm here Ames."I said silently.

Just then another contraction hit her. She scrunched over in pain, and tried to do her breathing exercises I read about.

"Just breath baby, don't worry the pain will pass then it gets worse, this is only the beginning." Her mom said just casually flipping through the mag. I just looked at Anne in shock. _Your kid is having a kid at 15 and you're reading a fucking magazine!_ I screamed in my head. But what I wasn't prepared for was Amy's response.

"Well I'm sorry that I have to squeeze an 8 pound watermelon out of my cunt and I want to complain. So you just need to shut up."I just stared in shock. If you've never seen a 15 year old give birth its fucking terrifying. I would face a group of Nazis any day, And I'm Jewish.

"Oh and I need to talk to Ricky. Privately." She asked sweetly. Her mood swings were giving me whip lash. Her mom just huffed indignantly and walked out.

"Hey sweetheart." I said lightly. _Sweetheart? Where did that come from? Oh well seemed to help calm her._

"Hey Ricky, I really feel like I have to push out an elephant." She said when another contraction hit.

"Amy, I'm so sorry, so very sorry. You're in so much pain because I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry." I said with my head looking at the floor guilty.

She just shook her head. "Come here Ricky." She said as she scooted over and patted next to her on the bed. I looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." I moved to the side of the bed and got in next to her. The bed was so small I had to wrap myself around her a bit. Her back was leaning on my chest, and she was stroking her stomach.

"Ricky, I want you to understand something. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm not mad at me anymore. I'm excited. I see our son as a miracle. Never a mistake, and accident maybe, but never a mistake. I don't want our little son growing up where he thinks his parents and grandparents think that." She said smiling slightly.

I looked down at her belly and put my hand next to hers. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there before. I want to be here now. I was scared and confused and I left you with too much to handle. You found Ben to help you, but Amy I want to be a father to our son, not Ben. Will you allow that?"

"Of course, he's yours and mine. Honestly, I'm scared of leaving our baby alone with him."

"Me too sweetheart."_ There I go with the pet names again. God I'm so horrible._

Just then she's hit with another contraction. I make a move to get up.

"RICKY UNDERWOOD IF YOU MOVE RIGHT NOW I WILL CLAW YOU EYES OUT!" she screams at me.

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I stated apologetically after the contraction passes.

"Oh Ricky, will you stay with me? I don't want to do this alone and my mom is suck a bitch these days. Please?" she asks looking me in the eye. At that moment something passes between us that only people who have a baby understand. An understanding that you will protect each other and your child..forever.

"Yeah I'll stay." She gives me a 100 watt smile.

Right then the doctor walks in and smiles when she sees us. "Hey, you must be the dad? Let's see how far along you are Amy." She goes to ducks under the sheet, and then pops right back up. "OH my, you're about to deliver apparently the little guy was waiting for you dad." She calls for nurses then and I get so many emotions at once. Happy to see my baby, scared for Amy, worrying if I'm going to be a good father, and proud that my son wanted me here.

"You ready to see our little miracle?" she asks me while her face is scrunched in pain.

"Yeah I think we're ready." And we both know were not just talking about the baby.

4 minutes later Amy gives her last push and I cut the umbilical cord. The nurse took the baby to get him cleaned up. I really didn't want him out of my sight but I feel the need to check on Amy. I walk up to the bed and lean over I kiss her on her forehead then let our heads rest together.

"You did so great Amy." I said in awe. She smiles. In that moment Ben comes around the corner and sees us.

"What's going on guys?" he asks. I turn around he has anger all over his face. I was about to tell him off when Amy jumps in.

"Ben goes shovel you jealousy to someone who gives a flying fuck. I just gave birth to our son and we were relishing the moment! He wasn't going to jump me in the bed! Now I haven't even seen my son yet so get out! I'll call you later!" she yelled. Just then his dad comes around the corner. He apologizes for Ben and shuffles out the door. I turn around and smirk at Amy, who just laughs. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

The nurse walks in with our son in a little blue blanket and blue hat. She puts him in Amy's arms. She supports his head, and I see a tear hit his blanket. I realize its mine. Amy looks up with tears running down her own face.

She whispers "John Richard Underwood"

"Really" I look at her in awe. So many emotions are playing around me right now that I don't know which one I'm feeling the most. I'm fighting back tears but when Amy looks at me with love in her eyes for me and John. I break down sobbing into her hair.

*end flashback*

When I look back on it I can't help but smile and feel so pathetic. Amy and I never talked about that again, but I know I think about it a lot. I think that was the moment that I vowed not to become my father, and I deserved to be loved.

I looked at the clock 10:15 it was going to be a long night. I never knew how right I would be.

______________________________________________________________________________

Okay so review. I should get the next chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay many of you left reviews and I'm so pleased here is the next chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Amy POV_

I sit on the kitchen floor trying to calm john down while staring at the clock. 10 minutes past when he was supposed to be here, but I'm not going to complain he could just as well have not come over at all. At that moment the house shakes with thunder and lightning so bright I thought someone cut on the light in the kitchen. John cries harder. Then I hear the front door slam and see Ricky run into the kitchen soaking wet.

"I'm so glad you came." I said embarrassed to here the doubt in my voice. _Of course he'd come for his son jeez Amy._ I thought.

"Of course, I'll always come when you call." We both know he's not just talking about John.

Ricky breaks the awkward silence first.

"Damn, it wasn't even misting when I was leaving the apartment." He says as he shakes his head as like a dog. John stops crying and breaks out into a fit of giggles as me and him get hit with the spray.

"Thanks for that I haven't had my shower yet." I say wiping my face with my sweaters sleeve.

"DADA!" John yells in my ear.

"That's the happiest he's sounded all night." I say chuckling slightly.

Ricky moves to take John but I stop him with a hand. When Ricky looks confused, I point to the puddle he made on the floor.

"Guess I need to go get dry first huh?" When he starts toward the laundry room, John starts crying harder than before.

"Buddy I'm just going into the other room. I'll be right back." He says helplessly to John.

"No." John states stubbornly. "We go." He says pointing to himself and me.

"Ok. I guess John has spoken." I say chuckling slightly. "Let's get you out of those clothes."

Ricky smirks and says "Isn't that how he got here." I blush bright red and walk past him to the laundry room.

When Ricky gets there he takes off his shirt and I can't help but admire his back muscles. When he unbuckles his pants and bends over to gets his shoes off I can't help but admire his butt.

When I realize where my thoughts are going I blush harder and turn my face to stare at the wall. John starts clapping when his dad starts to take his pants off.

"John your dad is not a stripper this is not an appropriate time to be clapping." I said laughing. John starts to clap harder. Ricky just turns to look at me with a smirk on his face.

Once Ricky is donned in clean dry cloths he takes John from me. John has settled down from his excitement at seeing his father and is back to being miserable. Ricky just kisses john on the forehead.

"You'll be okay soon little man. You're mom and I will make you feel better. Okay?" he whispers to John who looks wore out from all that screaming. "I see what you mean about his fever" he says to me.

"Yeah, I think it's getting worse." I said distracted as I'm searching for the pediatrician's number. "Aha!" I say as I find it in my mom's address book. I dial and a laughing woman answers the phone. At my confused look Ricky signals me to put the phone on speaker.

When I do I hear "Hello?" come through the phone.

"Hi is Dr. Hightower there?" I ask politely

"Speaking" the woman says still laughing in the phone.

"Hi, this is Amy Juergans. I'm John Underwood's mother and we think that he has a fever. We think he's sick." I say standing next to the phone on the counter. John starts crying on Ricky's shoulder. _Perfect timing little man_, I think with a smile.

"Oh, okay I'm sorry for all the background noise. I'm having a little get together." Ricky mouths 'Rager' to me. I stifle a laugh. "Have you taken his temp yet?"

"No, I had a question about that. I know for the first 6 months I had to take it rectally. He's 8 months now, can I take it by mouth?" I ask as Ricky looks down at John sympathetically.

"You can do it by mouth now. Remember that his normal temp is supposed to be between 98.6 and 99.6. If it is above 103, take him to the hospital and call me back immediately." She said back in doctor mode now. "If it is between 103 and normal just give him some children's cough syrup with cold medicine in it to fight off the oncoming cold."

"Thank you we'll do that."

"Call me back if you have any problems." She said even though I know she doesn't mean it.

I hang up and look at Ricky and John. John stopped crying about 30 seconds after he started.

"Where's the thermometer?" Ricky asked.

"Upstairs in the medicine cabinet." I say as I walk up the stairs to the bathroom connected between the nursery and my room.

Ricky followed me up the stairs and sits himself and John into the rocking chair, rocking slightly. I walk out of the bathroom and walk towards them. I squat down in front of John and Ricky.

"Ok John, Mommy is going to put this in your mouth under your tongue and I need you to be very still. Okay?"

I slip it under his tongue and hold it. John pushes it out of his mouth. I give him a bad boy look and try again. He pushes it back out again. I move on to another tactic.

"John, if you keep this under your tongue for Mommy, Daddy will watch barney with you while I'm gone to the store for your medicine. Do this for Barney. Okay?" John nods his head vigorously at me. I chuckle and stick it under his tongue for 45 seconds.

Ricky smirks and says "Bribery, and with Barney no less. Amy I think someone has corrupted you."

"Yeah I think it was you." I said with a smile. I pull the thermometer out. "101.3" I state.

"You stay and watch Barney with John, you know which one is his favorite DVD, and I will go to the store and get his medicine.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go out? The storm is getting really bad." Ricky says looking worriedly out the window.

"I know I've only had my license for a month but I'm a good driver, I drive around with this little demon." I say looking affectionately at John.

"Yeah but…" Ricky says as he follows me down the stairs.

"Ricky, I'll be fine I'll be back in no time." I say as I throw on my jacket. I walk over give a kiss to John's forehead. "Plus I don't think John will let you go." I said smiling.

Ricky still looks worried. "I'll be back before you know it." I run out the door and to the car.

I pull out of the driveway and drive to the 24 hour Walgreens.

I walk inside and see someone I didn't expect to see at 11:30 on a Friday night in Walgreens.

I walk up to the scantily clad blonde woman.

"Betty?"


	4. Chapter 4

I know cliffhanger but I hate it when other authors do that so I'm not going to heres Chapter 4 enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

Amy POV

"Betty?"

She turns around and looks at me shocked.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" She still looks shocked.

"Um, John is sick and I need to get some medicine for him. Ricky's watching him at home." I say stupidly.

I'm still rattled as to why my boyfriends, dad's fiancé, who is an ex-internet prostitute, would be in a Walgreens at 11:30 at night.

"Oh well, you have to go. Go to another store. I heard there all out of medicine here that's what the cashier said." she says trying to usher me out the door.

I look over at the cashier who happens to be a pimply faced college kid. I turn back to Betty.

"They can't be out of all the children's medicine." God, she must be retarded.

"Yes, yes they are all the medicine. Old People medicine, young people medicine, all of it all gone." She said trying to usher me out again.

"Well I'm just going to make sure before I drive to the CVS across town." I said and walked around her.

_God, that woman is weird. What does Ben's Dad see in her? Well to each their_ _own_, I think to myself.

Betty POV

"Shit!" I say to myself silently. I can't be caught seen with him.

"Hello Betty." He says coming from behind me. I turn around so fast I stumble on my 4 ½ inch heels.

"Hi." I say nervously, not looking him in the eye.

"You know that no one else will be able to have you. I'll make sure of that." He says menacingly. "That's why I contacted you to come here, to tie up loose ends."

"But you said that you would let me go I just had to meet you here." I said confused.

"Damn, you are a stupid bitch." He says pulling out a gun. "No one else will have you Betty I'll make sure of that."

He pulls the trigger. I shriek and fall to the side.

Amy POV

What's the difference in generic and name brand cough syrup? Was what I was thinking when I hear a gunshot and then feel agonizing pain in my stomach. I fall to the floor clutching my stomach. I open my hands and see blood lots of blood coming out of my stomach onto my new baby blue sweater. Most people think of the strangest things when their dying, but I thought of all the people I was leaving behind. John, Mom, Dad, Ashley, Mimsy, Ben and Ricky. So while I was still conscious I dial the most important number, Ricky's.

______________________________________________________________________________

I know don't hate me I'm almost done with the next chapter just give me another day I mean hey I did 2 chapters today.


	5. Chapter 5

Ricky POV

I'm sitting on the couch in Amy's living room watching Barney with a fussy John squirming all over my lap. I'm thinking about Amy out in that storm all by herself. She just got her license a couple of weeks ago and this storm is like a hurricane outside.

"John, your moms been gone a long time hasn't she?" I say to a red faced John. He looks at me with a look that says _shut up and let me watch my Barney._ I've never known why a giant purple could be so engrossing for kids but at the moment I don't care because I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to go horribly wrong.

_Ring! Ring!_

I jump a little and grab my phone out of my back pocket. I look at the caller ID its Ames.

"Hey Sweetheart you okay? You didn't get in a car accident or anything right?" I ask trying to act like I wasn't worried but I doubt I convinced her.

"No, I think it's worse than that." I hear her say through the phone she sounds like she's in pain and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I can hear the panic in my voice rising and so does John he's looking at me now, completely ignoring Barney.

"I think I got shot actually." She tries to chuckle, but it ends up coming out a groan.

"WHAT?" I'm in full panic mode now.

"Ricky I called you for a reason now shut up." That stopped me in my tracks. "I think I'm dying and I need you to know that I love you, I always have every since I saw you with your cocky attitude in the mess hall at bang camp." _Cough Cough_ "and I want you to know that I never loved Ben like I loved you and I always wanted to kick Adrian's ass for sleeping with you when I couldn't. If I die I want you to keep Ben don't let my parents have him. _Long groan_ He needs his real parents….. Parent. And if he calls Adrian mama I will come back to haunt your ass. … I'm going to hang up now because I really don't want you ro hear me die, I loved you Ricky with everything in me, believe that I did."

"NO! AMY YOU DON'T HANG UP THAT PHONE! DON'T TALK IN PAST TENSE!! FUCK!! I NEES TO CALL THE POLICE! AMY WHERE ARE YOU?! OH MY GOD!!" I'm freaking out she's dying and I can't do anything except sit here and do nothing. I have so many questions going through my mind. _She's shot? Who shot her? Where is she? Is help on the way? She loves me? Possibly as much as I love her? She hates Adrian that much? What am I going to do if she's gone?_

No don't think like that. She's not talking anymore and I can't hear her breath.

"AMY!! AMY ANSWER ME DAMN IT" I'm sobbing on the phone. _I think I just listened to the girl I love die. _Just then I can here movement on the phone.

"HELLO! AMY!!" I think I'm having a panic attack and John looks so scared. _I am too buddy, I am too. _I start to hear people talking in the background.

"young woman, approximately 16, gunshot to the upper abdomen, unconscious, loosing blood fast, let's get her on the stretcher."_ Unconscious isn't dead, unconscious isn't dead. _I'm guessing those are the paramedics.

"HELLO!!!!" I yell hoping to get answers.

"I think we have a phone here."

"Hello?" the person sounds cautious.

"YES! Yes, I'm Ricky Underwood what is happening to Amy!?" I half yell in the phone.

"Sir, do you know this young woman?"

"YES, YES I DO, Her name is Amy, Amy Jerkins, she's 16, please don't let her die." I cry into the phone.

"Okay sir, please calm down we are going to try everything we can. We are taking her to Cedars Memorial Hospital, it seems your girlfriend has been the victim to a shooting in Walgreens I need you to meet us there with her parents." The woman jumps into an authority role very quickly, which I am thankful for because I need someone to tell me what to do.

"Okay I'll meet them there. Please make sure she lives." I'm about in tears and John hasn't moved in what seems like forever.

I get up to pack Johns things, and run out the door with him steal in his Pajamas.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. I kind of lost my mojo, but I think I've got it back. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Paramedics POV**

We get the girl, Amy I think her name is, loaded into the ambulance. We call it into the ER and tell them were on our way ETA 7 minutes. I cut open her shirt to try to get the bleeding to stop. And as I'm doing this I notice she has slight stretch marks. She has had a baby recently, with in the year I believe. I hope she doesn't leave a baby and man who loves her behind. That would be the worst tragedy. Once I get her bleeding as under control as I can, knowing she'll need surgery. I lean over and whisper to her "You need to hold on. We are almost to the hospital and you need to survive for your child."

**John POV**

Daddy is very upset.

We were watching Barney.

Now we are going somewhere.

Where is mommy?

I don't feel good.

I start to cry.

Daddy's crying too.

Where is mommy?

**Ricky POV**

God! I can't believe this is happening! I'm in complete panic mode, driving to the hospital probably faster than I need to be with John in the car. Running stoplights all the way there. Not safe but amy can yell at me later. I finally get to the hospital and park the car. In the hospital, with john in his carrier, I run strait to the front desk cutting in front of a large scary biker man.

"Amy Jergans! Amy Jergans! What is happening with Amy Jergans?" I yell at the nurse.

"Sir I need you to calm down an.." she says trying to placate me.

"NO! I will not calm down I need to know whats going on! She was shot and I don't know whats happening to her." I lose steam towards the end realizing yelling is getting me no where.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to wait in the back like the rest of the patients." She tells me in a fake sympathetic tone.

"I just listened to the mother of my child tell me she loved me by phone with her last breath before she went unconscious and your telling me you won't take one damn minute to look in the fucking computer to tell me if she's still fucking alive!" I yell. I hear the people around me gasp in surprise and horror at my story. I then notice that John is crying in his carrier. I put him on the counter and take him out rocking him back and forth.

"It'll be okay little man, shuue, it will be okay. Daddy didn't mean to yell. Mommy will be o-kay." My voice cracking at the in with suppressed tears.

"Sir, How are you related to the patient?" The nurse asks me.

"I'm her fiancé." I lie smoothly. Already knowing they will only allow immediate family in the room.

"Okay sir, she is in surgery right now, I will take you to the private waiting room where you and your son can have some privacy." She says looking apologetic now.

We start walking back to the room with me carrying John and the nurse carrying his carrier.

"Sir, if she has any other family I would suggest calling them. It might be a long surgery. I will bring you cots if you think either of you want to sleep. And I will keep you posted on her progress." She says quietly.

"Thank you" I whisper.

She closes the door silently behind her. I finally let the night catch up with me and realize I am in a family waiting room waiting for the only family that matters to make it out of surgery alive. I sob into Johns head as I hold him.

**I know sad chapter but this one had to be. It builds for the rest of the story. **

**Reviews are like chocolate. Sinfully Delicious! **

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

I now that these next few chapters will be vital to the story and some of you might not like the way the story goes but I see it as the only way to go as of right now. Love ya- Sarah

Betty POV

OMG I can't believe that just happened. When I saw him pull the gun I flinched as a natural reaction and fell off my heels. I think I sprained my ankle, but when I was sitting in my Saturn sky, Leo bought it for me, I saw the ambulance and the police cars. I wondered who took my bullet. Then I saw Amy who had gone in minutes before me come out with blood covering her baby blue cardigan and white cami. The dramatic difference in color shocked me. It really hit me. This pure naive girl, who just came to get medicine for her infant son, was shot because of me.

Amy Jergans was going to die because of me.

I started to cry.

Ricky POV

Sitting in that waiting room with John sleeping on the couch was the most horrible thing I have done in a long time. I was in emotional turmoil. Amy told me she loved me, truly loved me. That made me incredibly happy inside with a little ball of hope of being a real family. But was greatly overshadowed by the heart wrenching pain in my chest that believed she wasn't going to make it.

After I cried with John for about 10 minutes I pulled out my phone. I was surprised I actually grabbed it in the mad dash for the hospital. I guess it was habit now, I always had my phone with me incase Ames needed me. I briefly wondered if I would ever get a frustrated phone call from her again about little things. Like John leaving his favorite teddy bear at the apartment and refusing to sleep without him, or listening to the latest song she was trying to learn because I was the only one who knew what she was talking about when she couldn't get a certain section. I shook off the feeling and called Ashley.

_Ring Ring_

"Yeah?"

"Ash-ley," God my voice just broke. I'm such a mess. I cleared my throat and continued. "You need to come to the hospital. There has been an accident."

"Ricky? Whats wrong? Who is in the hospital? DAD! COME HERE!" she said getting more upset by the second.

"Amy has been shot. You need to come to the hospital and ask the front desk to show you to the waiting room for Amy Jergans. I'm here with John right now. I'll explain when you get here. "I try to say calmly.

"Is mom there?"

"No she left for dinner with her new boyfriend I think. Can you call her? I don't think I can make another one of these calls. " I ask her.

"Yeah Yeah I can umm were in the car now."

"I told them I was her fiancé so they will let me in the room." I told her.

"Okay we won't blow your cover see you soon. Bye" She hangs up. I really love how she gets my plans without me having to tell her.

I turn to John who is sitting up looking at me with sleepy eyes. I realize then I didn't get formula, his blanket, or that damn medicine. I pull out my phone.

"Hello Ricky" She answers.

"Mom" I start crying. God I've cried so much in the last hour than in my entire life I swear.

"Ricky? What's wrong? It's almost midnight."

"Amy went to go get medicine from John and was shot at the store. I'm at the hospital with John right now." I explain to her. She gasps and then I can hear her social work training kick in.

"What do you need?" God I love her so much right now. Knows I don't need her here but will do what I need her too.

"I need you to go to the Jergans house. The key is under the potted plant. Get Johns formula, blanket, and clothes, pick him up some children's cough medicine from the Walgreens near the house and will you take John to your place for the night?" I trust my parents to take care of him while he's sick. I know Amy does too.

"Alright I will be their soon. Hang in there."

We both hang up. I know that John doesn't need to be around all this with a cold and needs to go and rest at my parent's house.

When I reach for John the door opens.

I know I'm really mean but this story is building and I am just so excited.

Reviews are GRRR-EAT. Tony the Tiger!


	8. Chapter 8

I was on a roll when I wrote these.

Ricky POV

Ashley came through the door with George in tow. She had a rumpled t-shirt and Pajama pants on while George was still dressed. Ashley had tears still silently running down her face, while George was in a more controlled silent panic.

"What happened?" George asks calmly but we all know what he's feeling. The same thing we are all feeling. Gut wrenching Agony imaging that she won't make it.

"John was running a temperature, so Amy called me to come help with John because he was so fussy. We called the doctor who told us to go get some cough medicine. She left to go to the store. It was storming and I knew I should have gone but John wouldn't let me go and I felt like something was wrong. But she went anyway. I get a phone call about 15 minutes later and it's her. I think she's just calling to ask a question or consult me on the medicine but the she's coughing and telling me she loves me and she wanted me to know before she dies and I just listened like an idiot and now were here waiting for her to come out of surgery." I don't realize I'm crying until I feel the silent tears run down my face. I wipe them away quickly, but not before Ashley and George see.

"She called you?" Ashley asks looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, My mom is coming to pick up John and take care of him for the night, he doesn't need to be here if…." I let it hang. "He just needs to rest and fight off this cold."

"Your right, good idea. Have you talked to anybody else?" George asks. I think he's just trying to get his bearings.

"No the nurses have pretty much left me to myself. It's been about 30 minutes since I got here. God this is unbelievable."

Ashley and George just nod their heads and sit down on the couches in the room.

The door comes flying open and hits the wall.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!" Anne Jergans screams at me.

Cliffy. Well not so much since I'm about to post another chapter.

Reviews are like Vitamin D. You have to go in the sun to get it. So you need to write me some to get more chapters! : )


	9. Chapter 9

I know that each scene is little I just like to write this way. I helps me keep my timeline organized.

-Sarah Whitney

Ricky POV

"_YOU!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!"Anne Jergans screams at me._

"What?" I ask in a small stunned voice. John starts crying, I rock him back and forth to quiet him down.

"YOU! I bet your little buddies from your biological family's crack head neighborhood came and shot my Amy!" She looks like she really believes that. I'm too stunned to move or talk.

At that moment the nurse comes running in the room. She probably sees me there with tears in my eyes from my previous conversations and the night's tragedy holding my crying son while a lady with fiery red hair dressed in 4 inch heels and a tight black dress yell at me, looking like she wants to kill me.

"You need to calm down and quiet down or I will have to evict you from the hospital. I understand this is hard but we have other families in this hospital who are going through similar things. Amy is in surgery and when the doctor is done. She will come give you news about you loved one. Until then sit down." She says sternly. She reminds me of bunny from the meat shop, stern but loving at the same time.

"You need to call the Police he killed my daughter!" Anne tells the nurse.

"What the hell are you talking about Anne? You came in here accusing Ricky of his drug addict friends gunning down Amy while she was out buying medicine for John. Your Delusional! Ricky doesn't have drug Addict friends his friends are us and the kids Amy hangs out with. You need to calm down." George says, for once being the voice of reason.

The nurse looks at me sympathetically, and says "Actually there are police officers outside the door right now waiting to take statements."

I'm shocked that they are here so fast. I can't think of any of this right now. I need some time.

I hand John to Ashley and walk out the door right past Anne. I see the cops standing at the front desk asking the receptionist something. They look the exact same as the ones who came to my house all those years ago. I walk strait to them.

"Excuse me officer?" The old one looks up at me, takes in my expression and rumpled tear stained clothes.

"Are you Ricky Underwood?" he asks in a strong voice.

"Yes I am. I wanted to ask if we could wait until my parents came to get my son and take him home and then we can talk at length about the events of the night?" I ask politely. He looks at his notebook and asks.

"John Richard Underwood? Son of Amy Anne Jergans and Richard James Underwood?"

"Yes that's my son, well Amy's too but she's in surgery and her family's in the waiting room and I just wanted to wait until John is at my parents and resting because he has a cold and I don't want him getting anymore upset than he is. It's been" I look at my watch "45 minutes since I got that phone call from Amy telling me she loved me before she passed out. And we all need to know that she's okay before we answer your questions. I promise to answer just not right now. Is that okay?" I ask afraid they will say no.

"Sure we were waiting to anyway we were just here asking the receptionist why you yelled at her at the front desk?" he says suspiciously.

"I was freaking out that the mother of my child was dead and I listened to her die on the phone. I will apologize later." I say somewhat apologetically but not really.

"Okay then son you go and get you kid ready and wait for the news on your fiancé." He says. Then winks at me letting me know he knows but won't tell. I smile back and then see my parents come through the sliding glass doors.

"Thank you." I tell the officers.

My parents walk towards me with johns jacket and blanket in tow and a CVS bag in my dads hand.

"Hi Dad, Mom" I say tiredly. The events of the night are catching up with me and I feel like I could sleep for days, but I know the night is barely over.

"Hi Son. How is Amy?" My mom asks quietly while pulling me into a hug.

"We don't know they took her into surgery right away and we are waiting on any news."

"Well as of right now no news is good news." My dad says trying to reassure me.

"Yeah I guess lets go get John." I start walking towards the waiting room with my parents following me.

When I open the door what is going on inside makes me see red.

I swear I am the queen of Cliff Hangers!

Reviews are Amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

I walk into the room and see Ben sitting their holding John and Anne doting over him. I walk swiftly over to Ben and take John from him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ben says.

"Putting John in his carrier he's going to stay with my parents until I or family can go get him." I say barley holding in my anger.

"I can take him, I'm sure you parents don't want a sick baby in the house." He says trying to take John back.

I push him away with my free hand "No he is going with my parents."

"Ricky lets keep this with the family." He whines.

"I turn to him all my anger and pain from the night pour into me. "You are not family, you are not Johns father, you don't make decisions for him, I do. So leave no one wants you here, Ashley will call you when we find out if Amy survives. So go home."

"Ricky!" Anne yells.

"Anne I swear to go if you don't shut the hell up!" I turn to look her in the face. "You left Amy at home with John sick by herself to go out on a date. She called me and she went to the store and she got shot. I am so angry right now I could hit you but I won't because that would hurt Amy. So sit the hell down and shut the hell up!"

She does as I say with a look of shock on her face. Ashley and George look shocked also but they do not object. I think there almost as upset as me.

I put John's jacket on, put him in his carrier, and hand him to my parents. Kiss his forehead. Hug my parents and say goodbye.

As there walking out the door I ask "Why did you go to CVS to get his medicine it's all the way across town?"

Dad turns to me and said "The store was blocked off and yellow tape was everywhere. I assume that's were Amy went to get the Medicine but …" he let it trail off at the end. I nod quickly. They leave taking John with them.

"Ricky I know your upse…" Ben starts to say.

"Upset? You think I'm upset? I am barely holding it together. Why are you here Ben?"

"I came to wait on news of my future wife." He states like it's obvious. Oh right him and Amy are still dating. It seems like days since I left the apartment to go to Amy's house. I shake my head.

"Ben I think it's time you left. Amy's not going to be out of surgery for a long time and we will give you a call when we hear something." George speaks up.

"Well Okay I guess, just let me know when she is ready for visitors." God I could punch him. We don't even know if she will live let alone take visitors. Dumbass. George sees I'm about to say something and holds up his hand. He turns to leave. And I remembered.

"Ben how did you find out about Amy?" I ask.

"Oh Betty was at Walgreens getting nail polish and said she was in the parking lot when it happened. She said she heard the gun shot and saw the paramedics take Ames out. Poor Betty, she was crying so hard on the phone my dad had to send the driver to go get her."

"Oh well okay then." He turns to leave as he opens the door I call "Don't call her Ames you know she hates it."

He looks at me with a sad face and says "Not when you do it, but you're the exception to everything aren't you?" he leaves before I can ask him what he meant.

In that moment I feel as if the entire night as fallen on me. I walk past a silent Anne, tearful Ashley, and a Somber George to lie down on the couch. It is going to be a long night.

**4 Hours later 5:20 am**

**AshleyPOV**

I was shaken awake by the same nurse who told us which room to go to She stands up next to a doctor, judging by his white coat and stethoscope.

Mom and Dad are sleepily coming alive. Ricky is sitting up with a cup of coffee in his hands, I'm assuming he hasn't slept at all.

"Hi, sorry to wake you but I'm guessing you want to know about Amy's conditions?"

"Is she alive?" I hear Rick breath out. The Million Dollar Question.

I'm sorry for the Cliff Hanger again. You know I like to build the suspence. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I think the best chapter yet. Reviews can tell me how great I am or how much I suck for leaving it like this. But remember I did a whole lot of chapters today. I was on a roll.

Love- Sarah Whitney


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I know I was supposed to wait a whole day but I was so excited about this chapter that I just decided to add it today anyway.**

**I am not a doctor all of this medical stuff is made up. If I get it wrong I'm sorry, just bear with it for the sake of the plot line. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer on any of my chapters so here it is. I own nothing except the plot line. This is fan fiction and I just play around with the characters of one of my favorite shows. This is how I see the show going if this happened. Okay back to the story. – Love ya Sarah.**

**3 Days Later**

**(RPOV)**

The Doctor walks into the room with a somber look on her face. I'm sitting on a couch by myself, while George and Ashley are sitting on the other and Anne sitting in a chair.

It's been a rough couple of days. John doesn't understand what is going on and I don't know how to explain the situation to him. He has been staying with my parents since that night. I haven't been home at all except to take a shower this morning and change my clothes. I'm sleeping on the cot in Amy's room. That's where I was when a nurse told me and the family to move to a private room to talk to the doctor. We have been waiting about an hour and a half. I have so much running through my mind. I'm just hoping Amy comes back to us.

The doctor comes and sits on the couch next to me. Takes a big sigh and turns to the family.

"As you know Amy survived the surgery and is healing really well, physically anyway. You also know that she has been in a coma for 3 days. She has suffered a trauma to her body and mind. I think the past 2 years have been extremely hard on her mental and emotional health." She takes a breath and looks at me.

"Her getting pregnant was a shock for her; she was fifteen and emotionally unready to have a child. She went through with the pregnancy and had John. I have no opinion on your decisions" she says seeing me start to get upset. "But I want you to know how hard this was for her. She had John and had to juggle him, school, relationships, her parents' divorce, work, and her emotions about everything going on in her life. Very stressful, to anybody. But because of that stress and then becoming a victim of a shooting, her mind shut down, which is what I believe put her in the coma. She woke up about 45 minutes ago." She tells me to everyone obvious surprise. When I was about to run out the door to see Amy when she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to all understand I have not hidden anything from you for personal reasons, I hid this for Amy's health." At all out questioning stares she continues.

"During the coma Amy apparently had a dream which she thinks is reality." She lets us take that in then continues.

"This is a small town so everybody knows just about everything. So I know that none of this is right. Amy believes she got in a car accident on the way back into town, from New York City. She believes that she is 23, John is 8 and Ricky is 24."

At our shallow breaths of shock she turning to me she continues "She knows she got pregnant at 15 and that you are the father, but in her reality you two fell in love at band camp." I suck in a deep breath, trying to get air in my lungs I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"She believes that you were with her during the pregnancy, you moved into the apartment where you live know and eventually got married then moved to New York City to go to college, she just graduated from Julliard, and you graduated from NYU with a business degree." I start to tear up.

"In her world you two bought a house in town, and you got a job with the sausage king and she's going to open up her own music academy, while continuing to write music, and John was going to attend the elementary school. I want you to all understand that this is very real to her. She believed this is her life. She has memories of all of this." For a second I wish this was what had happened.

I stand up and start to pace. "What do you mean she has memories of all of this?"

"I mean she remembers the wedding, she told me details. For example, it was at the Church with Jacks father as the minister, she wore a white dress, John was 3 and was the ring bearer, Jack and Ben were your groomsmen, Ashley was her maid of honor, and her dad walked her down the aisle. She has memories, Mr. Underwood. Real live memories of a life you two have together. "

I stop pacing, take a deep breath and stare at her.

"How is that possible?" Ashley asks.

"I believe it was subconsciously what she wanted and what was easier for her to believe than her real life." George and Ashley are stunned silent, and Anne is crying already knowing what this will mean.

"Why can't we just tell her it's not real and to get on with this life?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"Because Mr. Underwood, it's not like a band-aid. I'm afraid it would be too traumatic for her if we tell her it's not real."

"Why would it be traumatic?" I ask not understanding.

The doctor takes another deep sigh like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Mr. Underwood, she believed you two got married at 18 were in love since 16 and that you were a faithful husband, a great father. She sees this dream as a reality. When we tell her it's not all real, that you seduced her at 15 to have sex at band camp, were never in love, were not there for her entire pregnancy and have slept with almost every girl in high school. She will be heartbroken, horribly gutwrentchingly heartbroken. She will feel the trust she had in you will be broken. Not to even mention John, she sees John as an 8 year old with her hair and your eyes; Her temper but your love of mischief. When she finds out that that boy is not real and her son isn't even grown to a year yet. She is going to be so confused and shocked I don't know what will happen."

"So she doesn't remember the past 2 years at all?" I ask brokenly.

"She remembers what happened at band camp but when you heard about it you fell in love."

"Why is she going to feel betrayed by me?" I ask not fully comprehending so much information at one time.

"Mr. Underwood!" the doctor yells. She looks like she has not slept in days, she's just trying to get me to focus. I feel as if this is so much information to take in.

"Listen to me; she is in love with you. Believes she has been for the past 8 and half years. You were building the rest of your lives together. You were everything to her besides John. When that's not real anymore and finds out that you have had sex with almost every teenage girl in an 8 mile radius to her it will feel…" she pauses struggling for words.

"Agonizing, probably like getting shot all over again, well that's what it was like for me when I found out George was cheating on me. And I don't think I loved George as much as she loves you in real life for imaginary." Anne says when the doctor can't find adequate words. I look at her not realizing she saw Amy's love for me in real life before I did.

I am shocked and never have I regretted my actions so much in my entire life.

I sit on the floor and say "I didn't know, I didn't know."

"We know that but we have to tell her the truth slowly and calmly and we have to reinforce that it's not real. You need to tell her about her real life. This will not be pleasant. She will be heartbroken, she will not believe us. She will cry, wail, scream, and hopefully accept because if she doesn't come to accept this. In my professional opinion this will cause a psychotic break. "

Ashley and Anne are openly crying. George is still with tears running down his face. I am sitting in the floor staring at the ceiling. With tears in my eyes I look up at God. And anger in my veins.

"GOD IF YOUR LISTENING WAS IT NOT FUCKING ENOUGH TO HAVE MY DAD MOLEST ME ALMOST EVERY FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TOO!" I scream and turn jump up throwing the lamp against the wall breaking it into little pieces. Throwing the side table against the wall I scream. "YOU HAD TO TAKE AMY TOO!" I fall to my knees sobbing into the carpet. "WHY?WHY?"

**Don't hate me for the plot twist. **

**I cried while I wrote this. One of my favorite chapters. The story will get better. Telling Amy is up next. **

**Reviews are Great.**


End file.
